


This Is A Place Where I Feel At Home

by tjmcharg



Series: Our Photo Album [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but its not mentioned in this fic, i don't know how to tag, its part of a series so?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmcharg/pseuds/tjmcharg
Summary: “Well then,” he picked up a box while Phil pretended not to stare at his ass as he leaned over to pick it up, “Let’s keep going!”--The lovesick boys move in together!





	This Is A Place Where I Feel At Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short!!!  
> I haven't had time to write and I lost inspiration for a bit but I hope this is good?  
> Thank you for every comment, kudos, and all the appreciation you guys show for this series I'm in awe? I can't even deal THANK YOU
> 
> The title is from Build a Home by The Cinematic Orchestra  
> I hope you enjoy!

Phil hadn’t realised how many possessions he owned until they were all packed into boxes, and there were a  _ lot _ of boxes. PJ groaned loudly as he reached the top of the stairs, sweat trickling down his face and laid eyes on the pile of boxes Phil had brought out.  
“I swear to God I’m not going to have any furniture once you leave,” he grumbled heaving the box into his arms. Phil rolled his eyes but made to join him, the contents of the box rattling slightly as they walked down the stairs. 

 

“I’m. Suing. Our. Fucking. Building,” PJ huffed as they passed the first two floors, “That. Fucking. Elevator. Needs. To. Get. FUCKING. Fixed.” They finally reached the bottom of the building and Phil shot him a sympathetic smile, PJ had been a great help despite all his complaining.  
They begun the trek back up to the fourth floor where their apartment, or soon, PJ’s apartment. PJ seemed to be passing the grueling work by talking about how shit this job was, which Phil could understand. 

 

Phil had accidentally picked what felt to be the hottest day of the year, with what might as well be a million boxes… without an elevator, as theirs had been out of order for the whole four years they had been living there.  
They reached the ground floor again, plopping the boxes down on the gradually growing pile and PJ face planted into a box, “I’m also going to sue your fucking boyfriend for asking you to move in during SUMMER of all times!”  
Phil patted PJ on the shoulder sympathetically, “It’s not Dan’s fault,” he pointed out. 

 

“What’s not my fault?” Dan asked as he walked over, Phil instantly felt his face split into a grin, as it tended to do in Dan’s company. Dan greeted him with a soft, chaste kiss which had Phil melting into the touch. They broke apart with a soft smile, barely ten centimetres apart.  
“Hi,” Phil whispered, completely lost in the brown sparkles of Dan’s eyes.  
“Hey,” Dan whispered back, they were both grinning like idiots, smiles practically breaking their faces. 

 

PJ coughed loudly in the background, they jumped apart, Phil shot PJ an angry look as his best friend smirked at them, “Break it up love birds,” he shoved them apart and towards the staircase, “my stomach can’t handle such disgusting displays and besides,” PJ narrowed a teasing glare at Dan, “It’s about time you came to help since you appear to be dating a  _ hoarder _ .”  
Phil spluttered in indignance, “I am not a hoarder! I just… have a lot of knick knacks,” he shrugged helplessly. PJ scoffed loudly, glancing over his shoulder as they reached the third platform.  
“I guess Dan can have the final say.” 

 

“Holy Fuck,” Dan gaped as they reached their floor finally, “Why are there so many boxes?” He turned to Phil with his mouth hanging open, and Phil squirmed under the gaze.  
“I have no idea,” he replied honestly and Dan chuckled in disbelief, returning his attention to the boxes and cracking his fingers.  
“Well then,” he picked up a box while Phil pretended not to stare at his ass as he leaned over to pick it up, “Let’s keep going!”  
PJ groaned loudly for what felt like the hundredth time that morning but heaved another box up anyway. 

 

~-~-~

 

It didn’t seem there was as many boxes when they didn’t have to lug them down four sets of stairs both Dan and Phil agreed.  
In fact, it only took three trips to get all the boxes into Dan’s apartment. Despite this, it was taking a really, and he meant  _ really _ , long time to unpack. However that was less due to the amount of boxes and more due to the fact that Dan kept kissing Phil until he couldn’t feel his legs and his stomach was full of butterflies. 

 

“We need to unpack my stuff,” Phil gasped as Dan kissed him until his limbs turned to jelly, lips pushing and pulling against each other and hands threaded through hair. They were practically sitting on one of the boxes that they were meant to be unpacking, bodies pressed flush against each other.  
Phil’s skin tingled with a warm, pleasant feeling in every place that Dan’s body touched his, their lips continuing to brush together, although admittedly less passionately. The kiss had transitioned into something more soft, ghosts of kisses brushing against Phil’s lips, the corner of his mouth, along his jaw and cheekbone. 

 

What was it he’d been saying again? His mind went numb as Dan recaptured his lips into another kiss. It was intoxicating and addictive in the best way, the way their lips seemed to hold more than Phil could ever express. How Dan always tasted faintly of vanilla lip balm and that something that Phil couldn’t get enough of, the indescribably Dan taste that made Phil’s heart race and filled him with a warmth he had never felt before and never knew what to call it. 

 

Dan pulled away, and Phil could practically feel the distance between them, despite the fact that it was minimal, “Let’s do it tomorrow,” Dan grinned, his lips swollen from kissing and his eyes sparkling.  
Phil rolled his eyes fondly, only managing to stop staring at Dan for a split second, “Ever the procrastinator you are,” he teased softly, leaning forward to capture Dan in another kiss, Dan made a needy noise in the back of his throat that made Phil’s stomach fill with what felt like molten lava. 

 

When they finally broke apart for air Dan pressed their foreheads together and whispered softly, they were so close that Phil could feel his breath against his lips still, “I’m  _ your _ procrastinator.”  
Phil smiled involuntarily, the way he always seemed to do around Dan and pressed another soft kiss to his lips, “Yes you are.”  
They fall asleep curled around each other in Dan’s, no,  _ their  _ bed and Phil feels tendrils of warmth curling around his heart and filling him with the comforting bubbly liquid that Dan seems to constantly supply. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for being so repetitive but please come and rant to me about these boys at my tumblr [Nerdydisneychild](https://nerdydisneychild.tumblr.com/) *cough cough*  
>   
> thanks I love you all xxxxx


End file.
